Famous
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: 'The cameras flashing and fans screaming is my whole life.' 16 year old Ally Dawson is a famous singer who want nothing more than to have a normal life while 21 year old Austin Moon wants to be in the spotlight. When Ally figures out how bad he wants to be famous will she trust him or thinks he wants to steal her fame? Find out in Famous! Hope you read it! :)
1. The Start of it All

**Famous**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 1**

Is this what I really wanted? Constant camera's in my face and fans screaming my name every twenty seconds. Is this what I wanted for the rest of my life? I am only 16. At such a young age and I already have all of this. I don't have any real friends because no one wants to deal with all the pressure of being little miss perfect 247. I can't screw up or I would lose everything but I miss everything. My old town, normal school, real friends. I have no time to think of the past since I have a show to do in two mintues.

'' Ally! My star! Are you ready to shine,'' My manager, Dez, smiled

'' Yeah,'' I stated breaking away from my thoughts

'' Awesome,'' Dez cheered handing my guitar as I was ready to walk out on stage

'' Ally wait!'' Dez assistant, Trish, yelled

She tied my brown boots, ruffled my pink skirt, rebuttoned my blue short sleeved shirt, fixed my hair, and added more lipstick to my lips.

'' Perfect! You look amazing,'' she gushed before hugging me

'' Go on stage and kill it!''

I walked out on stage as the crowd cheered

'' How ya'll doing,'' I asked in the mic as the crowd yelled back

I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying since it was so many of them. I smiled to the crowd as I got in my postion.

'' Who is ready to have some fun,'' I shouted as the crowd got even wilder

I started to sing one of the crowds favorite song of mines which was about getting over a past relationship. I remeber when I wrote the song. I was so over the guy that I had to make a song about him. Mostly teenage girls love my music but I have my fair share of boy fans too.

'' Not looking at the time when we were alive,'' I sung with all my heart as the crowd sung along

I continued the concert mostly singing fan favorites until it was over. I was so glad it was over. I loved performing but boy does it wear you out!

'' Thank you all so much for coming and I love you,'' I shouted before walking off stage

I sat in a chair as my makeup artist and hair dresser rushed over to me.

'' Girl you was sweating a lot this show,'' My makeup artist told me as she retouched my makeup

'' Yeah,'' My hair dresser agreeded as she fixed my hair

All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed but I had to stay for the meet and greet. I needed to ask Dez to change the meet and greet to before the show.

'' Ally! You did awesome like usally!'' My personal stylists, Brooke smiled bringing me a red dress with a black jacket to go over.

'' This would look cute for the meet and greet!"

'' Ally! Ally my star! It time for the meet and greet!'' Dez chirped as I sighed getting from the chair

I quickly changed into the meet and greet outfit and walked with Dez.

'' Dez maybe it would be more helpful to move the meet and greet to bef-'' I started before I was interuppted by Trish

'' Is she ready,''

'' Yeah!''

'' It's a long line of fans out there!''

I groaned to myself. This was going to be long night.

 **A/N: I am back! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! I am doing a review shoutout! PS: Sorry for the short chapter the others will be longer! :)**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	2. Can't Seem to Catch a Break

**Famous**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 2**

I gasped as I saw all the fans waiting for the meet and greet. There had to be at least one hundred people!

'' We should get started or we are going to be here all night,'' Trish sighed as she handed my a mic

'' Hi guys! It's a big crowd tonight so lets get started!'' I announced before getting into my position.

I looked again at the long line before letting the first fan come meet me. The meet and greet was the same everytime. I ask the fan their name, tell them it nice to meet them, give them a hug, and take a picture. If I have time I signed things too. Mostly shirts, backpacks, and paper but some fans take signing to the extreme. Someone asked me to sign a wedding ring. How do you sign a wedding ring?

I wish I could spend more time getting to know fans but Dez say they don't pay enough to get all that attention. He give fans two mintues to meet me. Almost everything is money with him! What should I expect from him?

'' You know you inspired me to learn guitar and write songs. Can I sing one,'' A fan asked as I nodded yes

'' Ohh,'' She started before Dez rudely shouted

'' Times up! Thanks for coming!''

'' Sorry,'' I apologized as she and her mom started to walk away '' You can record yourself and send me the video on any social media!''

'' Dez that was kinda mean,'' I told him as he started shaking his head '' Her time was up! That mean to other fans to give her extra time,''

I rolled my eyes at him before the next fan came.

I was finally down to the last two fans which made me want to do cartwheels. I quickly rushed through them and once they left I fell on the floor.

'' Thank goodness it's over,'' I exclaimed ,'' How many fans did we have today,''

'' We had 214 fan come today,'' Trish smiled as I want to go to sleep at the moment .

'' We have to get home Ally! It like an hour drive,'' Dez reminded me as he helped off the floor

I huffed as I followed everyone to the limo. Dez went on and on about something I didn't care about so I drown him out.

'' Ally did you hear anything I said,'' He asked as I nodded my head no

He huffed,'' Ally it was important,''

'' Can it wait till tommorrow. I am tired,'' I yawned before laying down in the limo

'' Yeah,''

I fell asleep just to be waken by the driver's voice.

'' Ally,'' He started before Dez interuppted him

'' It's to you,''

'' Ms. Dawson I meant. Excuse me but we are home,''

I rolled my tired eyes at Dez for making the man call me Ms. Dawson. I am 16 not 61! I got out the car and was greet with flower from my ex- publicity stun boyfriend Gavin Young. Everyone thought we would make the perfect couple since he sings country and I do sometimes too. He was really sweet until he album released then it when downhill. He just wanted to get attention to make his album sales to go up. I was really broken hearted so I did what Dez suggested. Write an album about him. Boy was that a bad idea! People really hated the album and starting calling me the ''fake Taylor Swift''. I had to say sorry to everyone and luckly my career wasn't ruined. I almost wished my fans didn't forgive me.

'' Take the flowers and smile,'' Dez instructed as I did as he said

The cameras started flashing as I quickly ran into the house. I sighed before collasping on the couch.

'' Ally! How was the show!'' My dad asked as I almost fell to sleep

'' Huh,''

'' How was the show,''

'' I'll tell you all about it tomorrow,'' I responded before heading up to my master bedroom

I quickly changed into my pj's and hopped in my king size bed. I really didn't need all this but I guessed I better be grateful. Then I fell into a beautiful sleep and had the best dream. I was a normal kid with my best friend shopping in the mall. We laughed at one another and pointed out the cute boys. The cute boys winked at us as we blushed. The dream slowly faded away as I wanted to stay in it forever. I hear the phone ringing in the back ground. Nope that was real life.

'' Hey Ally!'' Dez shouted into my ear as I backed the phone away

'' Hey,'' I yawned

'' Are you just getting up! Really Ally! We got so much to do today! Get up and get moving! I am on my way to your house,'' Dez told me as I sighed and hung up.

I took a quick shower and threw my hair into a bun. I put on some comfortable clothes knowing I would have to change out of them. I headed to the kitcken to calling for my mom and dad.

'' Ms. Dawson, they are gone for now,'' One of the maids told me

I nodded my head as I headed towards the cereal. I poured some Honey Smacks and started to eat as Dez and Trish busted through the door.

'' Ally! What. are. you. eating. '' Dez stuttered in shock

'' Honey Smacks,'' I said before putting another spoon full in my mouth

'' Are you crazy! Those things are loaded with sugar!'' Dez shouted taking the bowl away from me

'' He's right Ally! You need to stay in shape for your up coming tour,'' Trish reminded me as I groaned

'' When do I have a day off,'' I asked as Dez gave me a fruit smoothie.

'' No time soon but let's talk about today's schedule,'' Dez smiled as I sipped the yummy smoothie.

'' Trish!''

'' Okay! Today you have an interview with Jet, a commerical shoot, and Cassidy's album release/ birthday party,'' She cheered as I rolled my eyes

'' Do I have to go to Cassidy's thing? We aren't really friends,''

'' But everyone else thinks you guys are friends. So yes you have to go,'' Dez told me as I got over it

Why bother?

'' Cmon! Your interview with Jet is in 2 hours! You don't even have your hair and makeup done!''

I quickly bounced out the door and into the limo. The ride was pretty short because before I knew it Brooke was running up to me. I gave her a quick hug and headed to get ready. As I got my hair and makeup down I guess Brooke was somewhat a friend. We never hung out on my days off but she always was there for me. The only problem was she was 26, married, and had a kid. Of course she couldn't hang out with me on my days off! She had a family to take care of! She probably saw me more of a daughter than a friend. I wished we were closer in age because she was one of the coolest girl I know.

'' Ally!'' Trish yelled breaking me out my thoughts

'' Huh,''

'' Jet is ready for you! Come on!''

I hopped out my chair, followed Trish, and mentally prepared myself for the interview.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me your favorite or least favorite part! My favorite part is when Ally was eating Honey Smacks! Love ya'll! :)**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	3. Interview and Commerial Shoot

**Famous**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 3**

'' Ok Ally! Are you ready,'' Trish asked as Dez hooked a ear piece on me

'' I'll tell you what to say,'' Dez told me as I nodded my head

'' Don't talk about Gavin and promote yourself! Good luck!'''

I headed to sit next to Jet before they gave me a hand held mic. I mouthed thank you to them and sat down. The interview was about to start.

'' Hey Ally! Welcome to the show,'' Jet welcomed me as I nodded

'' Say something to him!'' Dez screamed in my ear

'' Nice to meet you Jet,'' I smiled as the interview started

He started to talk to the crowd and camera as the music started to play in the background.

'' Today's special guest is Ally Dawson,'' He screamed as the crowd did too

'' Thanks for inviting me on the show Jet!''

'' Okay Ally! Repeat everything I say from now on,'' Dez said more softly as I responded ok

Jet finshed up his intro as he turned to face me.

'' How has life been Ally!'' He asked as I waited for Dez to tell me something

'' It's been great! I am going on tour soon,'' I repeated

'' That awesome! How has writing music gone for you,''

'' It's been a good. I actually starting to write my next album,''

I continued this process for the most of the interview. Until he asked about Gavin.

'' So we know Gavin and you broke up. Do you care to give us anymore details, '' He asked as Dez told me not to answer the question

What was the point to not answering? They would keep bothering me until I answered it anyways.

'' It was a mutal agreement between us. We kinda just knew it was time to break up,'' I lied a little

Nobody would believe the truth anyways.

'' Oh really. I wish I could ask more question but we are out of time,'' He announced as I smiled

I waved to the camera before walking off the show. I was greeted by an angry Dez.

'' What were you thinking! I said don't say anything about Gavin,'' He huffed as I took my ear piece out

'' They were going to keep bothering me about it anyways,'' I explained as he shook his head

'' Now they are going to bother you about it even more since you said something! You are so stupid sometimes,'' He screeched as I looked away from him

I wasn't stupid. The stupid people around here was Dez. He must thinks I am a blind bat or something. He thinks I can't do anything by myself or I'll get hurt. The only reason he cares so much is because if I stop peforming he is out a job.

'' Let's just get some lunch and go to the commerial shoot,'' I sighed walking towards the limo

The limo ride was almost silence with just a few groans from Dez. We ate lunch from my favorite fast food resturant which was Subway. Subway was the only place Dez let me pick out whatever food I wanted since the news claimed it was healthy. The only bad part was I couldn't go in Subway so I had to pre order in my head. I just wanted to go in Subway without being mobbed by fans.

'' How was your sub,'' Trish asked as I got ready for the commerial shoot

'' It was the best thing I ate all day,'' I smiled as my make up artist turned me head around

'' What is the commerial about again,''

'' It all about icecream! Joe's Icecream just wants you to talk about how healthy their ice cream is,'' Trish smiled as I shook my head

'' It is really healthy,'' I questioned

'' Not really. Its got as much sugar as the other brands but that shouldn't concern you,''

I laughed a little as Trish went on and on about the commerial. It sounded kinda fun.

'' Ally!'' Brooke yelled

'' Huh,''

'' These are your outifits for the commerial,''

I looked at the three outifits. One was a gray and purple track suit, the other was a cute blue one piece bathing suit, and the last one was red crop top and a black shirt. I loved them all. We finshed the first look before I put on the bathing suit. We added some sunglasses to finsh the look.

'' You look so cute Ally!'' Brooke smiled as I was called to set

I walked to the director of the project as he instructed me to lay on the beach towel. It was a cute little fake beach.

'' Okay Ally here's the scence,'' He told me

Before I knew it I was done with the whole commerical!

'' We are going to edit this together and send it to you,'' The director explained as my team packed up

'' Cool,'' Dez responded as we got ready to leave

We loaded up the limo and headed to Cassidy birthday/album release party.

'' I have something important to tell you after the party,'' Dez said catching my attention

'' What,'' I asked eagerly

'' I said after the party,'' He laughed as I rolled my eyes

What could he have to tell me? Hopefully it wasn't more work to do.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Austin is coming soon! Get excited! :)**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


End file.
